fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster
(child) |english voice= Ryan Reynolds (child) |image gallery=yes }} ' in '" "}} Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 2-4 He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 5 His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 11 Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 1 Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Page 1 Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 12 He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 7-8 the two are actually quite concerned about each other.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 7-10 Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 10 Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Page 6 Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 185, Page 19 *'Freeze': Ice-Make's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 6-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 11-12 *'Ice-Make: Lance' (ランス''Ransu''): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 9-10 :*'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer' (フリーズランサー''Furīzu Ransā''): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 5-6 *'Ice-Make: Block': The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Shield' (シールド''Shīrudo''): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 *'Ice-Make: Hammer' (ハンマー''Hanmā''): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Hammer' (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 24 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Impact' (アイスインパクト''Aisu Inpakuto''): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 5 *'Ice-Make: Floor' (フロア''Furoa''): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 13-14 *'Ice-Make: Bow': Gray creates a large bow out of ice, which can be used to shoot powerful ice arrows at his targets. :*'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of the previously made ice bow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 10 (Unnamed) :*'Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow': Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. *'Ice-Make: Battle Axe' (バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 22-23 *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 :*'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur' (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 8 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer' (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 14 *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser' (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon' (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 14-15 *'Ice-Make: Prison' (プリズン''Purizun''): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 *'Ice-Make: Ice Dummy': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-7 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. *'Ice-Make: Slide': Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Rampart' (ランパード''Ranpādo''): Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 15-16 *'Ice-Make: Grappling Hook' (飛爪''Hisō''): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 11-12 *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe' (デスサイズ''Desu Saizu''): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 12 *'Ice-Make: Gungnir' (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make: Knuckle': Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 *'Ice-Make: Ice Wall': An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. *'Ice-Make: Cocoon': Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Page 9 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Kite' (カイト Kaito): User creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 *'Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance' (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Gray creates a big number of Ice Swords,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 18-19 which he can command to attack one or more enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 20 *'Ice-Make: Shotgun' (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Gray utilizes nearby water in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 5 *'Ice-Make: Thieving Hand' (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te): Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; spotting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 6 Ice Magic: *'Iced Shell' (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 4-7 *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 18 Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): In the anime, Gray and Juvia also succeeded in using Unison Raid during their fight against Dragonoid. Both Magic Seals created one, and they fused their Magic together. When Gray's and Juvia's Magic fused, there were massive amounts of water and ice needles erupting from all over Magnolia Town. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 4-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 15-17 He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 15-17 Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to throw arrows at great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed.Fairy Til Manga: Chapter 138, Page 14 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 11-13 and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 10 He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 9-10 as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 24 Trivia * Gray's boxers are much longer in the anime, and are usually always black, unlike the manga.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 * When Gemini transformed into Gray and Angel gathered information about Lucy from his mind, Gray's opinion of Lucy are as follows: "Newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, possesses some skill. More naive than she appears, and a celestial spirit wizard".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 7 * He is seen smoking in the first few chapters of the manga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 6-7 This is not seen or mentioned in the anime. * Gray is more muscular in the manga compared to the anime. *Gray was ranked first in Meredy's Most Important Persons to Kill list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 *Hiro Mashima has admitted that he forgot how he named Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origins *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Gray's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Gray stated that ever since he bears the mark of Fairy Tail, he had never lost to the same opponent twice.Fairy Tail Mange: Chapter 306, Page 12 *The necklace Gray wears was supposed to be Rave, but after bouncing around the idea of Gray being the 10th Rave Master among others, Mashima eventually rejected the idea.Hiro Mashima Twitter: Nov. 25, 2012 Quotes *(To Erza) "I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 12 *(To Lucy) "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 3 *(To Juvia) "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 16 *(To Juvia) "Lucy's our comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 24 *(To himself about Erza) "Erza must stay in Fairy Tail, so she would no longer shed any tears!" *(To Natsu) "I won't let him past here, not even over my dead body! Go, to where Erza is!" *(To Racer) "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy tail." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 18 *(To Fairy Tail (Edolas) Members) ''"Don't be so glum, you can't have a guild without Magic you say? As long as you have friends, You will always have a guild"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 13 *(To Ultear) ''"Even if this is Ur's will, I have my own will. I walk on the path of living with my nakama!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 16-17 *(To Ultear) ''"It's so sad... all the things she can't convey to you now, it's so sad..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Page 11 *(To Ultear) ''"Your darkness...I will...seal it..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Page 14 *(To Doriate) ''"The Ice Magic you're using is disgraceful. Let me show you how it's really done."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 20 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Featured Article Category:Needs Help